Fables 8
"The Pirates of Upstate New York" is the eighth story in Fables. Overview "The Pirates of Upstate New York" is Part Three of Animal Farm, which involves the uprising at the Farm. In this chapter, Rose Red openly joins the uprising and Snow White and Reynard attempt to escape capture. Plot Rose arms herself, ready to work with Dun and the revolutionists. Out in the meadow, Goldilocks and her searchers have failed to find Reynard the Fox as dawn breaks. Goldilocks isn't too concerned because outside contact has been cut off and any flying Fable not on their side will be taken care of by the eagles and hawks that are for the cause. Mamma Bear expresses concern that Goldilocks is making The Farm more like a prison than it was before. Meanwhile, Reynard and Snow White are on the run. Reynard sees a hawk soar overhead and knows they are still being searched for. Snow just wants to lie down and get some sleep. Referring to her as "Sweetie," Reynard tells her they need to keep moving because there are things in the woods that are still looking for them. Snow wants to know where Reynard gets off calling her Sweetie. He tells her he hasn't "gotten off" yet but hopes to. He tells her that everyone knows she's been "bumping headboards" with Bigby since Remembrance Day. She tells him that is not true. She's ready to strangle him when he suggests that she should move up the latter from wolf to fox but then they come across what he wanted to show her. Out in a field, there is a device. It is a metal helmet with a gun mounted to the top. It has been modified so that non-human Fables can use it. As they discuss why it was made, Shere Khan slowly makes his move towards them from behind. Reynard catches his scent. He tells Snow to continue on and she will find a remote cave. As she runs, Reynard tries to distract Shere Khan. Khan states that he is interested in Snow. Reynard decides to bite Shere Khan in the tail to earn his attention. Snow climbs up a mountain and finds three sleeping giants in the valley beyond. In the city, Boy Blue gets word that Cock Robin is dead (Robin was killed by a hawk when trying to leave the Farm). Blue tells Bigby that after the Forsworn Knight's prophecy about Snow and her sister, he tried calling the Farm. When he discovered that the direct line was down, he sent Cock Robin to find out what was going on. Bigby asks how could he know that he's dead. Blue tells him that he had the Black Forest Witch put a "watching ward" on him before he left. Surprised that Blue would authorize and expense like that without permission, Bigby decides it's time they go up to the Farm themselves to settle things. Snow is still attempting to climb the rocky mountain when she discovers that Shere Khan is right behind her. He tells her that a "single mouthful on four legs" like Reynard couldn't be enough to stop him. As Shere Khan is about to reach her, Snow bonks him in the nose with the metal helmet. The pain causes Shere Khan to fall back off the mountain into the branches below. He comes back angry. Snow grabs at the gun on the helmet, hoping that it's loaded. Her luck holds out and she shoots Shere Khan as he lunges for her. Grabbing the edge, he asks for mercy. Snow just shoots him over and over until the gun is empty. Shere Khan falls away and Snow is left alone on the mountain side. When she is tired of crying, Snow continues her journey. She manages to find the cave that Reynard spoke of and hears metal banging. Inside she is surprised to find Weyland Smith. His leg is chained and he appears to be working on some weapons. Snow asks what he is doing up there and why did he quit. Weyland seems confused but takes Snow's word that he quit his post. Suddenly Snow hears the voice of her sister, telling her to back away from the prisoner. She is joined by Dun, Posey, Goldilocks and the Three Bears (among others). Goldilocks tells Rose to stop talking and do what they are there for. Rose raises a gun to Snow's head and tells her that under orders of the Ruling Council of the Fables' Revolutionary Authorities, she is under arrest. Credits *Bigby Wolf *Snow White *Boy Blue *Rose Red *Dun *Posey *Walrus *Papa Bear *Reynard the Fox *Boo Bear *Red Cap *Goldilocks *Mamma Bear *Shere Khan *Cock Robin *Clarathea *Johnny *Donny *Lonny *Weyland Smith Locations *The Farm *The Woodlands *The Business Office Deaths *Cock Robin *Shere Khan Trivia *First appearance of Clarathea. *First appearance of Johnny. *First appearance of Donny. *First appearance of Lonny. *First appearance of Weyland Smith. *First (and last) appearance of Cock Robin. *Last appearance of Shere Khan. (Alive) Category:Issues Category:Fables